Surfer Jeff (video)/Gallery
Prologue SamMoranin2012.jpg|Sam Moran in prologue of his goodbye message JeffinSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff MurrayinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray AnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony GreginSurferJeff.jpg|Greg DorothyinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsinSurferJeff.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinSurferJeff.jpg|Henry the Octopus SurferJefftitlecard.jpg|Title card SurferJefftitlecard2.jpg|Scene 1: Start JonseytheRooster.jpg|Jonsey the Rooster TheWigglesinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles in their sleeping bags HereComeOurFriends-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles talking about the beach party DorothyinHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur WagsinHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Henry the Octopus CaptaininHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Captain on the S.S Feathersword HereComeOurFriends-SurferJeff.jpg|"Here Come Our Friends" Beach Party DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Scene 2: Having Fun Up,Down,TurnAround-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping Up,Down,TurnAround-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff awake Up,Down,TurnAround-VideoClip.jpg|"Up, Down, Turn Around" TheMimiFoxiePuppyDance-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles & Captain Feathersword TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance.jpg|"The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance" TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance2.jpg|Wags being chased by dogs TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance3.jpg|Jeff being chased by dogs TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance4.jpg|Anthony being chased by dogs Gino the Genie & The Picnic SurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles with a magic lamp SurferJeff2.jpg|Scene 3: The Wiggles Meet Gino the Genie SurferJeff-Picnic.jpg|Scene 4: Picnic Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-Prologue.jpg|Anthony & Jeff Dr.JohnnyTaitz.jpg|Dr. Johnny Taitz Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!.jpg|"Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!2.jpg|Murray and Gino Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!3.jpg|Greg singing It'sPeanutButter!-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "It's Peanut Butter!" It'sPeanutButter!.jpg|"It's Peanut Butter!" ILoveOranges-Prologue.jpg|Gino talking about oranges ILoveOranges.jpg|"I Love Oranges" SurferJeff3.jpg|The Wiggles and the Genie running MangoWalk.jpg|"Mango Walk" MangoWalk2.jpg|The Wiggles Banananana-Prologue.jpg|Murray dressing up as a banana Banananana.jpg|"Banananana" Bananana2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Gino chasing each other JeffSleepinginSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff Sleeping What'sTheWeatherToday?.jpg|"What's The Weather Today?" Around the World RollingDowntheSandhills-Prologue.jpg|Scene 5: Abu Dobbie RollingDowntheSandhills-2012.jpg|Jeff & Anthony rolling down the sandhills RollingDowntheSandhills-2012-2.jpg|Murray, Greg & Captain Feathersword RunningUpTheSandhills-2012.jpg|Jeff, Anthony & the Genie running up the sandhills OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-Prologue.jpg|Scene 6: Italy OliveOil-2012.jpg|"Olive Oil" OliveOil-2012-2.jpg|Greg, Alfonso and Murray BallaBallaBambina-2012.jpg|Murray and dancers in "Balla Balla Bambina" BallaBallaBambina-2012-2.jpg|Gino and Dorothy BallaBallaBambina-2012-3.jpg|Greg singing "Balla Balla Bambina" EmmaWatkinsinSurferJeff.jpg|Emma Watkins BallaBallaBambina-2012-4.jpg|Jeff, Murray and Anthony EmmaWatkinsinSurferJeff.jpg|Emma Waktins Around the World - Part 2 C'estWags,C'estBon-2012Prologue.jpg|Scene 7: Paris C'estWags,C'estBon-2012.jpg|"C'est Wags, C'est Bon" C'estWags,C'estBon-2012-2.jpg|Murray, Greg, Captain Feathersword and Dorothy C'estWags,C'estBon-2012-3.jpg|Anthony, Gino and Jeff in front of the Eiffel Tower C'estWags,C'estBon-2012-4.jpg|Anthony, Wags and Jeff riding their bikes in Paris, France SurferJeff-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles, Gino and Henry the Octopus SurferJeff(song).jpg|Scene 8: Jeff Goes Surfing SurferJeff(song)2.jpg|Greg and a fish SurferJeff(song)3.jpg|"He's gonna have a wipeout again!" SurferJeff(song)4.jpg|Murray playing guitar SurferJeff(song)5.jpg|Anthony and Gino AnIrishDinosaurTale-Prologue.jpg|Scene 9: Ireland and Scotland AnIrishDinosaurTale.jpg|"An Irish Dinosaur Tale" AnIrishDinosaurTale2.jpg|Jeff and Emma Watkins AnIrishDinosaurTale3.jpg|Murray playing guitar AnIrishDinosaurTale4.jpg|Anthony and Emma Watkins Around the World - Final Part WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland.jpg|"Would You Like To Go To Scotland?" WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland2.jpg|Greg, Scottish Dave and Murray WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland3.jpg|Jeff sleeping WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland4.jpg|Anthony and Jeff Scottish dancing LondonBarcarolle.jpg|"London Barcarolle" LondonBarcarolle2.jpg|Greg and Murray LondonBarcarolle3.jpg|Scene 10: London Epilogue & End Credits LookBeforeYouGo-Prologue.jpg|Scene 11: Safety on the road SurferJeff-LookBeforeYouGo.jpg|"Look Before You Go" SurferJeff-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene SurferJeff-ClosingScene2.jpg|Scene 12: New Shirt Giveaway SurferJeff-ClosingScene3.jpg|The Wiggles walking to the tree JeffinNewPurpleSkivvyShirt.jpg|Jeff in his new purple skivvy shirt GreginNewYellowSkivvyShirt.jpg|Greg in his new yellow skivvy shirt MurrayinNewRedSkivvyShirt.jpg|Murray in his new red skivvy shirt AnthonyinNewBlueSkivvyShirt.jpg|Anthony in his new blue skivvy shirt WaltzingMatilda-SurferJeff.jpg|"Waltzing Matilda" SurferJeff-SongCredits.jpg|Scene 13: End Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits6.jpg|More Song Credits JimmyLittleDedicatedCard.jpg|Jimmy Little dedicated card Bonus Features AnthonyinSurferJeffBonusClip.jpg|Anthony in bonus clip JeffandtheLocalCollegeStudents.jpg|The male college student tells the others to wake up Jeff. JeffandtheLocalCollegeStudents2.jpg|The Oakhill college students waking up Jeff JeffandtheLocalCollegeStudents3.jpg|''"Thank you for waking me up, Oakhill college!"'' WagsTheDog,HeLikesToTango-2012.jpg|Bonus Music Video: Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango JackBeNimble.jpg|Bonus Music Video: Jack Be Nimble JillBeNimble.jpg|Bonus Music Video: Jill Be Nimble Deleted Scenes BellesofParis.jpg|Deleted Song: "Belles of Paris" Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries